Sensei, Daisuki na Hito
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Setelah berbulan-bulan tidak menulis fic, heheh. Mau tau ceritanya? Silahkan dibuka dan dibaca xD jangan lupa review
1. Chapter 1

Hell-o~! Ish, Aum kangen ish ama FNI :'3 niatnya sih emang pengen hiatus, tapi ditengah2 hiatus tiba2 muncul ide buat nulis fic lagi, haha. Labil banget :'v

Uhm.. sedikit cerita, fic ini dibuat karna terisnpirasi manga yg judulnya "Sensei, Daisuki na Hito" atau kalo yg diterjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia judulnya "My Adorable Sensei", ada yg punya manganya? Atau pernah baca? Toss dulu sini samaAumu ;w;)/ /NO

Bukannya copas atau apa, aku disini cuman pengen meluangkan sisi lain dari cerita itu tapi versi aku sendiri(?). At all, dasar dari fic ini ya tetep manga itu :'3 kereatip.

Okey, cekidot~

* * *

**Sensei, Daisuki na Hito**

**Rate: T – KakaSaku – Chapter: 1**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Cobalah untuk menghargai apapun hasil karya orang lain ^^ tidak suka? Silahkan klik tombol back ^^**

* * *

**Sakura's POV.**

Musim semi kembali datang, upacara kelulusan telah berlalu dan kini upacara penerimaan siswa baru sedang berlangsung. Hari ini aku, Sakura Haruno, memilih untuk berangkat sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya, dan hari ini pula aku resmi menjadi murid kelas 3 SMA.

Aku tidak membenci sekolah, karena pada dasarnya aku suka membaca. Tetapi, sejak satu tahun yang lalu, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai sekolah. Bukan sekolah yang aku benci, melainkan teman—maksudku anak-anak yang ada di sekolah.

Mengapa? Pada dasarnya aku senang jika bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan bisa menjadikan orang-orang itu sebagai temanku, namun disini, di sekolah ini aku tidak mendapatkan itu. Pada awalnya mereka semua baik terhadapku, namu entah mengapa seakan mereka mulai menjauh dan menjaga jarak denganku. Hingga saat ini, aku merasa seakan aku tidak pernah ada di kehidupan mereka, walaupun hanya satu detik.

Pohon sakura yang mulai tumbuh dengan indahnya, menghiasi sepanjang perjalananku menuju sekolah. Aku berharap, andaikan aku bisa hidup seperti bunga sakura, walaupun hanya sebentar tetapi kehidupan itu bermakna bagi banyak orang. Namun, kenyataannya berbalik, aku hidup bagaikan kaktus. Aku bisa bertahan dalam cuaca kering, tetapi pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu bermakna bagi banyak orang.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hahaha, kau ini payah sekali." Kata seorang di kelas. Entahlah siapa, aku tidak peduli dengannya.

"Biarkan, masih ada orang yang lebih payah dari aku. Lihat, jam segini dia baru saja datang, dasar payah." Kata seseorang yang lain.

Aku tahu, ia meledekku, tapi aku tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu. Aku sudah biasa dengan kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak terlalu mengenakkan saat didengar.

"Haha, itu benar. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong katanya hari ini ada sensei baru di sekolah kita."

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Yang kudengar laki-laki, selain itu katanya ia masih muda dan tampan lho.."

"Serius? Aku berharap ia mengajar di kelas kita."

"Greeekk." Pintu kelas tergeser. Seorang laki-laki muda dan gagah memasuki kelasku.

**End of Sakura's POV.**

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu.." sapa laki-laki berambut perak melawan gravitasi sambil meletakkan tas di mejanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu.." jawab murid kelas 3-B serempak.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar mata pelajaran matematika di kelas kalian. Yoroshiku." Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Yoroshiku mo, Hatake-sensei." Jawab murid kelas 3-B kembali.

"Etto.. panggil aku Kakashi atau Kaka-sensei saja. Oh iya, sebagai perkenalan, aku memiliki satu permintaan untuk kalian semua." Katanya penuh dengan semangat.

Salah satu murid mengangkat tangannya, "Apa itu, sensei?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan buku harian kecil dari tasnya, "Jadi, untuk lebih saling mengenal, aku ingin kalian menuliskan kegiatan harian kalian disini. Tidak harus panjang, satu kalimat saja juga tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Untuk apa sih, sensei? Itu merepotkan." Respon salah satu murid laki-laki di kelas itu.

"Satu kalimat yang mendiskripsikan perasaanmu hari ini, itu sudah cukup dan tidak terlalu membuang waktumu. Jadi aku mohon, lakukan hal ini ya.. aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari anak SMA jaman sekarang." Kakashi kembali tersenyum.

'Satu kalimat yang mendiskripsikan perasaan? Aku merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dengan sensei baru yang satu ini.' Batin Sakura.

oOo

"Tadaima.." Sakura melepas sepatunya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan. Makan malam sudah siap jika kau sudah lapar." Jawab nyonya Haruno.

"Baik, bu. Sakura akan membuat PR dahulu."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajar. Ia menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku harian kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku tulis hari ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_Hari ini ada penerimaan murid baru di sekolah. Aku harap semuanya mendapatkan banyak pengalaman dan pengetahuan baru di sekolah baru. Selamat datang semua, semoga tahun-tahun kalian di SMA lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya ^^_

_Sakura Haruno._

Sakura menutup buku hariannya dan bergegas untuk mandi, makan malam lalu tidur.

oOo

_Hari ini ada penerimaan murid baru di sekolah. Aku harap semuanya mendapatkan banyak pengalaman dan pengetahuan baru di sekolah baru. Selamat datang semua, semoga tahun-tahun kalian di SMA lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya ^^_

_Sakura Haruno._

_Aku harap juga seperti itu ^^ hmm.. ada satu yang kau lupakan, mana ucapan selamat datang untukku? Aku kan juga penghuni baru di sekolah ini, haha –hanya bercanda ^^v- semoga hari-harimu juga menyenangkan, Sakura-chan ^^_

_Kakashi Hatake._

"Apa kau mendapat balasan dari sensei?"

"Iya, jawabannya sungguh manis. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga mendapatkannya. Waahh.. dia sensei paling baik ya?"

"Dia melakukan ini pasti hanya karna dia masih baru dan bersemangat."

"Hmmm... itu bisa jadi juga."

Sakura mendengar banyak pendapat dari teman-teman satu kelasnya. Dalam hati ia juga merasa senang, karena pada akhirnya ada seseorang di sekolah yang mau berbincang dengannya meskipun secara tidak langsung.

"Hey Sakura, apa itu yang kau tulis di buku harianmu?" salah satu teman sekelas Sakura merebut buku harian kecil bersampul merah muda dari genggaman Sakura lalu membacanya.

"Hah! Apa-apaan ini? Sok baik sekali kau dengan Kakashi-sensei? Kau mau cari perhatian?"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba meraih kembali buku hariannya, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat kembalikan buku harianku."

"Cih, dasar pecundang. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau setiap hari kau selalu dijauhi teman-teman satu kelas? Haha, kau pasti takut kan jika Kakashi-sensei mengetahui penyebabnya?"

"Aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu! Cepat kembalikan buku itu!" Sakura terus mencoba menggapai buku hariannya.

"Seharusnya kau menulis seperti ini di bukumu itu! Haha!" anak itu melempar buku harian Sakura tepat di perutnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Buku itu terjatuh dan Sakura memungutnya. Sakura membuka halaman selanjutnya,

_Sensei, daisuki! Temani aku malam ini, tidak dibayarpun aku mau asalkan sensei yang menemaniku. Aku tunggu di hotel sebelah kedai ramen Ichiraku malam ini. Chuu~_

Sesuatu mulai jatuh dari kelopak mata Sakura. Ia meremas lembar itu sekuat tenaga sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Lho? Ada yang belum pulang?" tiba-tiba Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas Sakura, dan menemukan Sakura sedang menangis sendirian disana.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..."

Kakashi menghampiri meja Sakura, "Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" ia melihat sesuatu yg diremas oleh Sakura lalu membacanya dalam hati.

"Hiks.. b-bukan aku yang melakukannya, sensei." Kata Sakura sambil terus menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di atas mejanya.

"Aku tahu, sudahlah, jangan menangis.." Kakashi mengusap lembut rambut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata Kakashi. Disana, ia melihat Kakashi sedang tersenyum kearahnya,

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya.. sekarang kau bisa pulang." Kata Kakashi masih sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"B-baiklah, s-sensei.. hiks.."

Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, dan terus lebih dekat. Lewat buku harian itu, Sakura kini lebih banyak bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada Kakashi, dan Kakashi selalu menanggapi semua keluh kesah itu dengan sabar.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Muehehehe~ rasanya aneh juga ya setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ngga ngetik fic .w.

Bahasanya keliatan kalo kaku banget eue

Jadi, menurut kalian gimana fic aku yg ini nih?

Ditunggu RnR nya yaa~ kalo banyak yg review ntar aku publish deh chapter selanjutnya :p /modus

Okey, tengs for reading, and it's your turn to review this fic~!


	2. Chapter 2

Halloooo~! Akhirnya bisa nyempetin diri buat nglanjutin fic abal ini ditengah-tengah jadwal ukk yang padet

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau review fic ini. Kalian memang super! Salam super! xD /bukanaumuteguh

Ini adalah last chapter dari fic ini. Aumu minta maaf yg sebanyak-banyaknya, segede-gedenya, sebesar-besarnya dan se-se yang lainnya (?) kalo ending dari fic ini ngga sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiran kalian ;;

Untuk masukan-masukan yang udah Aumu dapet dari review kalian, Aumu bakal mencoba lebih maksimal buat memperbaiki. Terimakasih :)

**Sensei, Daisuki na Hito**

**Rate: T – KakaSaku – Chapter: 2**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Cobalah untuk menghargai apapun hasil karya orang lain ^^ tidak suka? Silahkan klik tombol back ^^**

oOo

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Sakura,

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk lembut ujung kepala Sakura.

"Hehe, etto.. apakah sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ada yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin−"

"Kakashi!" tiba-tiba seorang guru lainnya menyela pembicaraan mereka dan memberikan kode kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara itu, "Etto, Sakura-chan, maaf ya.. mungkin lain kali. Jaa.." Kakashi berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya yang berat, "Huft. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan bubur kacang sepulang sekolah. Yasudahlah.." batinnya.

_Sensei, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan bubur kacang sepulang sekolah hari ini. Tapi kau terlihat sangat sibuk, jadi kupikir lain kali saja :)_

_Sakura Haruno._

_Etto.. hontou ni gomenasai, Sakura-chan. Tiba-tiba aku ada keperluan mendadak. Yosh, akan kutunggu ajakanmu yang lain ^^_

_Kakashi Hatake._

oOo

Sakura menutup buku hariannya dan beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Ia melirik kalender yang menempel di salah satu sisi tembok kamarnya, dan melihat bahwa hari itu ia memiliki janji spesial dengan seseorang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa jalan berdua denganmu, Sensei." Gumam Sakura. Pipinya terasa sedikit lebih panas, dan berwarna merah.

Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya, barang kali ada e-mail dari Kakashi. Namun nihil.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, itu tandanya Sakura harus segera bergegas karena satu jam lagi ia memiliki janji dengan Kakashi. Setelah memilih pakaian yang ia rasa tepat, Sakura menyiris rambut merah jambu sebahu miliknya dan memoles tipis bedak di wajahnya, tak lupa _lip blam _berwarna _pink_ muda turut mempercantik penampilannya hari ini.

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Sakura berjalan menuju stasiun yang terletak di dekat sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, saat ia hampir mencapai stasiun itu, ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya merasa gugup seketika. Penampilannya masih seperti biasa, namun kali ini dengan _casual style _ nya, Sakura semakin terpana padanya.

Rambut perak melawan gravitasi, kaos putih polos dibalut dengan kemeja _dark blue _ bermotif kotak-kotak, celana _jeans _berwarna hitam, serta sepatu kets putih membuatnya terlihat lebih _stylist _dan bukan seperti seorang guru lagi, melainkan anak kuliahan.

Sakura merasa kakinya sudah lemas dan tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi. Namun inilah kesempatannya, ia harus mengatakannya hari ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Entahlah, apakah Sakura akan berhasil? Kurasa...

Saat jaraknya dengan Kakashi dirasa sudah lumayan dekat, belum sempat Sakura menyapa, tiba-tiba, "Yo, Sakura-chan!" sapa Kakashi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah Sakura.

"O-ohayou, sensei." Sakura sedikit berlari ke arah Kakashi dan setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan senseinya itu ia merasa suhu di pipinya mulai naik dan terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya juga tidak mau berdetak dengan stabil.

Kakashi menepuk lembut ujung kepala Sakura, "Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Etto..." Sakura mencoba berpikir keras, namun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kakashi. Kemana saja Sakura mau, asalkan bersama Kakashi.

Kakashi memetikkan kedua jarinya di depan wajah Sakura, Sakura tersadar –sebelumnya ia sedikit melamun− "Jadi kau sendiri juga tidak tahu kita akan kemana?"

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, "Hehe, gomen, sensei."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikutlah denganku." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura den menggeretnya menuju stasiun, lalu mereka membeli tiket dan menaiki kereta bersama.

oOo

"Sensei, kau mengajakku ke taman hiburan ini? Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku ingin pergi kesini." Kata Sakura setelah ia sampai pada sebuah taman bermain lokal yang baru saja dibuka 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tepat sekali aku mengajakmu kesini. Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku pergi ke taman hiburan ini." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berblushing.

"Tentu saja," Senyum Kakashi masih belum luntur dari wajahnya, perlahan tetapi pasti, Kakashi menggandeng tangan Sakura, "..ayo kita masuk." Katanya lalu menggeret Sakura kembali untuk memasuki arena bermain itu.

Disana ada banyak sekali wahana bermain yang disediakan, mulai dari untuk anak-anak sampai untuk dewasa yang menyukai tantangan.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam lamanya Kakashi dan Sakura mencoba berbagai permainan disana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berduduk santai di komedi putar sambil menikmati kembang gula yang mereka beli sebelumnya.

Disana mereka duduk di kuda yang saling bersebelahan. Kakashi melihat Sakura yang tengah menikmati kembang gulanya dan tersenyum. Sakura yang merasa daritadi diperhatikan oleh Kakashi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melirik Kakashi dan mendapati Kakashi sedang tersenyum begitu lembut dan manis, semanis kembang gula yang sedang ia makan.

"Sensei mau?"Sakura menawarkan kembang gulanya pada Kakashi.

"Tidak Sakura, terimakasih."

"Padahal ini manis lho..." elek Sakura sambil memakan secuil kembang gulanya.

"Hahaha, kurasa aku sudah cukup manis untuk tidak memakan kembang gula, daripada aku akan sakit diabetes karena terlalu manis."

"Sensei~! Kau narsis sekali! Kau tahu itu?!" Sakura mencubit kecil lengan Kakashi.

"Hahaha." Kakashi tertawa begitu renyah.

"Etto... Sensei..." panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kakashi membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghap Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya, "Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Jadi begini sensei, sebenarnya aku−"

Drt drt drt. Ponsel Kakashi tiba-tiba bergetar.

Kakashi mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, "Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus mengangkat telfon ini." Katanya.

"..etto, baiklah sensei." Jawab Sakura lemah.

'Mungkin bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.' 'Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat sensei sibuk sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?' 'Ah, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh seperti ini?' pikiran Sakura campur aduk menjadi satu. Kata hatinya terasa terus mendengung di telinganya.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" secara tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah kembali menghadap Sakura dan menepuk lembut bahu kanan Sakura.

"Etto.. sampai mana ya, sensei? Aku juga lupa. Hehehe." Jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya hanyalah pura-pura lupa.

"Dasar kau ini."

Komedi putar yang mereka naiki saat itu sudah berhenti berputar. Kakashi dan Sakura keluar darisana,

"Sakura?" panggil Kakashi.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Kau.. tahu jalan pulang menuju rumahmu dari tempat ini kan?"

Sakura sedikit berpikir. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kakashi bertanya seperti itu, "Hm.. kurasa iya, sensei. Ada apa?"

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, kau tunggu disini saja dulu ya?" Kakashi tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, sensei." Kakashi hanya mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya dan semakin lama bayangannya hilang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang ada disana.

5 menit.

.

.

.

10 menit.

.

.

.

20 menit.

Berulang kali Sakura menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Sudah dua puluh menit. Sensei pergi kemana? Lama sekali." Batinnya.

30 menit.

.

.

.

1 jam.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Sudah satu jam! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya?! Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura langsung meninggalkan taman bermain itu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Hatinya tidak tenang. Perasaan was-was dan khawatir campur aduk menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Sudah terlambat jika ia ingin mengkhawatirkan Kakashi. Tangannya meraih tas samping yang terselempang di bahu kanannya dan mengambil ponselnya darisana.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kakashi, tetapi tidak ada satu panggilanpun yang terjawab. Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat, tetapi tidak dibalas. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakashi dengan tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Hanya satu harapan Sakura, yaitu agar bertemu Kakashi esok hari di sekolah.

oOo

_Sensei, semalam kau pergi kemana? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah satu jam aku menunggumu, tapi kau tak kunjung kembali, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Maafkan aku. Ohya, sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berulang kali, tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau jawab. Begitu juga dengan pesan singkatku._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Hontou ni gomenasai, Sakura. Semalam tiba-tiba saja aku ada panggilan mendadak untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Masalah panggilan serta pesan singkatmu itu, aku baru saja mengetahui karna semalam ponselku mati. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Kakashi Hatake._

Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah menerima balasan dari Kakashi melalui buku diary kecilnya itu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki buku diary itu. Hatinya kini kembali terasa rigan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali mengingat apa saja yang kemarin sudah ia lakukan seharian dengan Kakashi. Senyuman tipis itu kini semakin terlihat jelas, apalagi saat ia kembali membayangkan wajah Kakashi.

"Kurasa aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya." Batinnya.

oOo

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, Sakura tak pernah lagi menangkap sosok gagah yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan. Sosok yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum saat ia merasa sangat lemah dan akan terjatuh. Sosok yang menjadi pendengar setia setiap ada keluh kesah yang keluar dari dalam hatinya.

Upacara kelulusan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Namun, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat berita buruk ini menjelang hari dimana ia akan lulus dari sekolahnya.

Bunga Sakura berguguran dari pohonnya. Lagu perpisahan mulai terdengar dari ruang aula sekolah Sakura. Tanpa Kakashi. Tanpa sosok guru yang selalu menyemangatinya.

Tidak ada lagi sosok Kakashi yang akan menepuk bahunya, menepuk lembut kepalanya, tersenyum padanya dan membalas apa yang ia tulis dalam buku hariannya itu. Buku harian yang sangat berharga. Buku harian yang mendekatkan hubungan mereka. Buku harian yang membuat rasa tidak wajar itu muncul.

Selesai upacara kelulusan Sakura berjalan seorang diri menuju atap sekolahnya. Angin yang berhembus mulai membawa hawa musim dingin yang lumayan menusuk sampai tulangnya.

Sakura menempatkan dirinya disebelah pintu atap sekolah dan duduk disana. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku harian yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Ia membuka halaman terakhir buku harian itu, dan mengambil pena dari dalam saku jas seifukunya.

Perlahan tangannya mulai menggerakkan pena itu dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Pena yang berlenggak-lenggok itu kini telah merangkai beberapa suku kata menjadi sebuah kata, dan merangkai beberapa kata itu menjadi sebuah kalimat.

Sakura tersenyum, sesekali air mata jatuh ke pipinya, namun ia terus mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sakura tidak ingin Kakashi melihatnya menangis lagi. Ia tahu pasti. Jika Sakura menangis sekarang, mungkin Kakashi tidak akan tenang disana.

_Sensei, daisuki.. dakara, hanasanaide.. atashi wa, zutto zutto soba ni iru yo.*_

_Sakura Haruno._

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di buku harian Sakura yang penuh dengan kenangan tentang Kakashi, yang tidak akan pernah lagi ia dapatkan jawabannya disana sampai kapanpun.

F I N !

*_sensei, aku mencintaimu.. kuharap, jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu._

Hyaaahhh~~ akhirnya selesaaaiii~~~!

Aduh, maaf ya kalo ceritanya kelewat absurd /.\

Aku ngga tau mesti buat yang kayak apa endingnya TT aku gaberpikir sama sekali. Ceritanya mengalir aja seperti air waktu diketik ;w;v

Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini sampe chapter terakhir ini w

Dan spesial terimakasih, buat kalian yang udah mau review. Aku senang ceritaku masih ada yang mau baca dan review :) masukan kalian sangat berharga bagiku ;))

Akhirnya... jaa mata~ sampe ketemu di fic-fic ku yang lainnya ^^

Insya Allah, aku akan publish fic baru lagi setelah ukk nanti. Jadi tunggu yaaa ;)) /ogah /slap


End file.
